Botanical classification: Lobelia siphilitica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Lilac Candlesxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lobelia siphilitica and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lilac Candlesxe2x80x99. Lobelia is in the family Lobeliaceae. This new cultivar originated from several generations of open pollinations between select dwarf Lobelia siphilitica. 
This plant is unique due to its combination of dwarf habit and congested heads of lilac-colored flowers. It is characterized by the following:
1. Dwarf habit.
2. Numerous lilac-colored flowers.
3. Strong, short flowering stems that don""t fall over.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.